millionairefandomcom-20200216-history
Series 10 (Poland)
This was the last series of Milionerzy before 7 years break. It's hosted by Hubert Urbański. It was also last series with risk game and using Ask the Expert and Switch the Question lifelines. After this series TVN decided to drop Milionerzy from their season schedule in spring 2011, despite better viewership than in series 8 & 9, with a possibility to get back in autumn. Hubert Urbański left TVN in early 2011, and television decided to not renew show. Biggest winners 500 000 zł winners Katarzyna Zaręba - Episode 7 (24th October 2010) Karolina Korwin-Piotrowska and Michał Piróg - Episode 15 (19th December 2010) 250 000 zł winners Magdalena Lula - Episode 5 (10th October 2010) 125 000 zł winners Mikołaj Dulęba - Episode 9 (7th November 2010) Maciej Piszcz - Episode 11 (21th November 2010) Broadcasting Gameplay Game's prizes Lifelines *50:50 *Ask The Audience *Ask the Expert **Bartosz Węglarczyk - 6 shows **Michał Ogórek - 5 shows **Jan Wróbel - 4 shows *Switch the Question (risk game only) Episodes ® - indicates a risk game (?) - indicates no knowledge about risk game * Episode 1 (12th September 2010) - Expert: Bartosz Węglarczyk Artur Wiatrek® (1000 zł - lost on 10 000 zł) Michał Nowakowski (40 000 zł - lost on 75 000 zł) Dorota Śliwak (10 000 zł, continued) * Episode 2 (19th September 2010) - Expert: Bartosz Węglarczyk Dorota Śliwak (40 000 zł - lost on 500 000 zł) Elżbieta Wielosz (0 zł - lost on 1000 zł) Agata Jarząb (1000 zł - lost on 40 000 zł) * Episode 3 (26th September 2010) - Expert: Michał Ogórek Monika Wiszko® (1000 zł - lost on 10 000 zł) Jacek Konopka (1000 zł - lost on 2000 zł) Jakub Gozdanek (40 000 zł - lost on 75 000 zł) Ewelina Zalewska (5000 zł, continued) * Episode 4 (3rd October 2010) - Expert: Bartosz Węglarczyk Ewelina Zalewska (40 000 zł - lost on 75 000 zł) Monika Sadowska (1000 zł - lost on 5000 zł) Renata Izydorek (1000 zł - lost on 10 000 zł) Magdalena Lula (20 000 zł, continued) * Episode 5 (10th October 2010) - Expert: Bartosz Węglarczyk Magdalena Lula (250 000 zł) Marta Ambroziak (1000 zł - lost on 5000 zł) Monika Kowalczyk (125 000 zł, continued) * Episode 6 (17th October 2010) - Expert: Michał Ogórek Monika Kowalczyk (40 000 zł - lost on 250 000 zł) Adam Poszewiecki (20 000 zł) Katarzyna Zaręba® (500 000 zł, continued) * Episode 7 (24th October 2010) - Expert: Jan Wróbel Katarzyna Zaręba® (500 000 zł) Mariusz Gierula® (40 000 zł) Piotr Szpara-Soliński (40 000 zł - lost on 75 000 zł) * Episode 8 (31th October 2010) ?(?) (75 000 zł) * Episode 9 (7th November 2010) Mikołaj Dulęba(?) (125 000 zł) * Episode 10 (14th November 2010) ?(?) (75 000 zł) ?(?) (75 000 zł) * Episode 11 (21th November 2010) Maciej Piszcz(?) (125 000 zł) * Episode 12 (28th November 2010) * Episode 13 (5th December 2010) ?(?) (75 000 zł) * Episode 14 (12th December 2010) - celebrity special 1 - Expert: Michał Ogórek Karolina Korwin-Piotrowska and Michał Piróg (500 000 zł, continued) * Episode 15 (19th December 2010) - celebrity special 2 - Expert: Michał Ogórek Karolina Korwin-Piotrowska and Michał Piróg (500 000 zł) Anita Werner and Grzegorz Kajdanowicz (40 000 zł - lost on 75 000 zł) Trivia * 8 out of 34 contestants chose risk mode. * The total amount of lost winnings in this series is 328 500 zł. * Players who used two lifelines on one question: ** Jakub Gozdanek (Episode 3) on 10 000 zł ** Ewelina Zalewska (Episode 4) on 40 000 zł ** Monika Sadowska (Episode 4) on 2000 zł ** Adam Poszewiecki (Episode 6) on 20 000 zł ** Katarzyna Zaręba (Episode 6) on 500 000 zł ** Mariusz Gierula (Episode 7) on 10 000 zł and 75 000 zł ** Anita Werner and Grzegorz Kajdanowicz (Episode 15) on 5000 zł * Players who used three lifelines on one question: ** Agata Jarząb (Episode 2) on 40 000 zł ** Monika Kowalczyk (Epsiode 5) on 5000 zł * Audience statistics up to 7th episode + episode 15: ** Highest percentages of an answer - 82% - Magdalena Lula ** Highest percentages of an answer being wrong - 68% - Marta Ambroziak ** Lowest percentages of an answer being Right - 3% - Marta Ambroziak ** Highest percentages of an answer not used by player(s) - 54% - Anita Werner and Grzegorz Kajdanowicz ** Lowest percentages of an answer used by player(s) - 15% - Agata Jarząb ** Lowest range of results - 18% (16% - 34%) - Mariusz Gierula ** Lowest level - 1000 zł (2nd question) - Monika Wiszko ** Highest level - 125 000 zł (9th question) - Dorota Śliwak * Experts correct guesses up to 7th episode + episode 15: ** Bartosz Węglarczyk - 5.5 of 8 (4 episodes) *** 0.5 of guess because didn't give exactly clue, but rejected one of answer, which later stay with correct answer by usage of 50:50 lifeline (Ep. 5 - Ewelina Zalewska) ** Michał Ogórek - 2 of 4 (2 episodes) ** Jan Wróbel - 2 of 2 (1 episode) * In episode 2 audience were wrong on Agata Jarząb 40 000 zł question voting 46% for answer C, which was later take away by 50:50 lifeline. Correct answer - A - had 20% of votes. * In episode 5 audience were twice wrong (both times on 5000 zł question): ** 68% voted for answer B to Marta Ambroziak question, but only 3% chose the right answer A; ** 44% voted for answer A to Monika Kowalczyk question, she used both remaining lifelines in order 50:50 and Ask the Expert, and chose correct answer C which had 29% of votes and had the indication of an expert; * Progression of the record for going the farthest without using a lifeline: ** Artur Wiatrek (episode 1) - 1000 zł ** Michał Nowakowski (episode 1) - 5000 zł ** Dorota Śliwak'' (episode 2) - 20 000 zł'' ** Agata Jarząb'' (episode 2) - 20 000 zł (equal)'' Questions All stats correct as of end of Series. 10